Episode 1922 (14 March 2000)
Synopsis The beer delivery arrives at the Vic, and no-one is in. Peggy is furious when she arrives and discovers they've gone without delivering, and tells Mel off for not being there. Mark and Terry are there and tell her to get a diary, and she says she lost it - New Year's Day was a bit frantic for her, remember? Steve is still asleep on the sofa in the morning. Jackie is furious about Steve's mess, and has a go, then realises it's worse than just laziness, and comforts him. Ricky is telling everyone that he doesn't want to run when Bianca clicks her fingers, but she's invited him to Manchester and he doesn't know whether to go. He waffles on to Lisa about it, and Lisa asks him if Phil has said anything about her baby. He says Phil may come around to the idea. Barry decides to expand the video business by delivering to the door and he moots the idea "Gopher Videos". Dot says if it was cigarettes that would be a better idea. Barry takes note, and runs it past Terry - who says he always keeps a stock of cigarettes in his house, thanks. Ian visits Laura and says he's really sorry and she's a really good nanny and he was under a lot of pressure, it was totally his fault and he says "We miss you." Laura says professional nannies aren't two a penny and she has an interview in Hertfordshire. Ian says he hopes she'll accept his apology anyway, and shakes her hand and says good luck with her interview. She asks how the kids are, and if Steven remembered his football kit this morning. Later, Ian tells Mark how he grovelled and Mark suggests Ian should try not to upset people in the first place, and he makes a habit of annoying people and having to apologise. Peggy tells Phil she's ashamed of him, and has a go about Lisa. Lisa sits at home making a list of pros and cons of having a baby. Peggy pops by to ask how she is. Lisa says she doesn't know if she can do the single mum bit. Peggy reassures her that women are strong. Roy is trying to chase Phil about a problem with the VIN on a car. Phil has gone to a park bench and switches off his mobile phone when it rings. Kim giggles about their sex education classes, and Nicky says she would have felt terrible if she'd done it with Martin. Sonia keeps very quiet. Rosa tells Nicky to hurry up for her tutorial with Mr Morris. Beppe tells Rosa she can't go to Joe's school play because Sandra wants to go and they only get two tickets. Janine grills Ricky about what a VIN is, as she overhears Roy making frantic calls about it. She goes outside and "cleans" the car that Roy was worried about. He tells her to leave the cars to him. Terry is still acting very oddly as he gives a free filofax they got in the shop to Mel who is surprised and says it's very kind of him. Irene complains that it's gone missing and she's wanted one for ages and Terry has to try to stop Mel from showing him how great it is. Laura turns up at Ian's and says here's the deal - I will keep the kids out of your hair when you're busy, if you don't ask me to cook for your guests: take it or leave it. Ian is thrilled to see her because he can't even get the kids to eat their tea, and says it's a deal. Phil goes to see Lisa and she's furious with him for leaving her wondering, and she says she has finally realised she doesn't have to be insulted like this - if he has to think about whether he wants her, why should she want him? She says he's off the hook, she's going to do it on her own, and shows him the door. Credits Main cast *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Steve McFadden as Phil *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Tony Caunter as Roy *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Sid Owen as Ricky *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Todd Carty as Mark *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Michael Greco as Beppe *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Forbes Masson as Rodney Morris *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Race Davies as Jackie *Martin Kemp as Steve *June Brown as Dot *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *James Alexandrou as Martin *Krystle Williams as Kim *Ashvin Luximon as Asif *Edward Savage as Steven *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy *Joseph Shade as Peter Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes